The VAX computing facility of the in vivo NMR Center is fully operational, and numerous magnetic resonance programs have been installed. In particular, a full simulation program for the solution of the Bloch equations has been completed. It allows solution for an arbitrary driving function, and also enables the construction of that function. Results can be displayed graphically, by hard copy, or by plotting. A three-dimensional reconstruction package has been produced, to be used with data obtained from the instruments in the Center. To this end, routines to read magnetic tapes from the Signa and CSI instruments have been successfully constructed. A method for visualizing the electric field of an NMR probe has been developed using a liquid crystal display, and the variation of surface coil signal-to-noise ratio with coil position and dimension is being investigated. A program to develop shielded gradient coils and a high-field, compact shielded solenoid for the CSI instruments has begun.